


A morning with Lady

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, Tywin is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: What would be Tywin's reaction if he finds Lady on his bed?
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A morning with Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine that Nymeria was found, and she was killed instead of Lady.

  
  


Tywin Lannister woke up today feeling a great weight on the lower part of his body, which made him struggle to move. It was uncommon. Sansa wasn't a quiet partner at night. She liked to have the blanket for herself sometimes. Though, What was Sansa doing there? She wasn’t a hefty woman. Tywin had to risk it and look at his side.

He was wrong to suspect her. she was still in a deep slumber, resting her head close to him. Gods, what was pressing at his legs, then? He took another glance at his wife and decided to move slightly. 

A gray mass of fur was lying on the edge of the bed, drooling. It was Sansa’s direwolf, Lady. Fuck! Tywin felt uncomfortable. He was naked under the covers as well as Sansa. The guards had to be whipped for letting her inside. Currently, he had to figure out how to wake Lady without bothering his wife. 

He swallowed up, and thanks to his long arms, he managed to pat the direwolf on her head. Lady didn’t react at first, much to Tywin frustration, but then she shifted slightly and growled. 

“Leave. Your mistress and I need to rest,” Tywin muttered.

He thought he heard a sound of giggling, but Sansa was asleep. He grumbled irritably. How did Sansa ever tolerate her? Unusually, She was as big as a pony. Her fangs could rip a man’s arm easily. That direwolf wasn’t a kitten, but Sansa treated her as one. Suddenly, he had an idea. 

His hand reached behind Lady’s ear to scratch it. 

“Try as long as you like, husband. She won’t wake up unless she wants to.” Huh! Of course, the giggling was Sansa’s. 

“Woman! Cover yourself.” Sansa’s breasts were evident as she stretched and tried to leave their bed. 

“Tywin, she’s just a direwolf. She doesn't understand the concept of nudity.” Secretly she liked how he was even jealous of an animal, but they were magical creatures. Smarter than hunting hounds, certainly. What if she heard them making love? Sansa cringed. 

She picked up her robe from the ground and fastened it around her body hastily. Then, she went to her husband's side to help him wear his smallclothes. 

“What are you doing?” He raised a brow.

“Plan B. We dress before she wakes up. Not very complicated, Tywin.” Before he managed to say anything else, Lady hopped from her place and approached them.

“Oh. You’re finally up. What do you want now?” Tywin frowned, addressing her. Sansa couldn't keep the smile from her face and kissed her husband. 

“Tywin, we’re one in her eyes. She trusts us both, and she’s loyal to a fault. Try and tell her how it’s not appropriate to be here sometimes.” 

Sansa could see a hint of remorse in Lady’s eyes, and she seemed to want to make it up for Tywin. He huffed and ushered her between them on the bed. Sansa watched admirably as her husband tried to communicate with Lady as he rubbed her fur. It was such a domestic scene. Tywin Lannister was bonding with a direwolf. 

“You should've let Lady prey on Joffrey and finish her sister’s job.” Lady raised her head as if she understood his words. 

“Good girl,” Tywin praised her. 

“That would create a scene, my love,” Sansa giggled, “Yet I think it would make you happy.”

“Satisfied, indeed.” Tywin snorted. It would be such a joy to get rid of his vile grandson. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
